


The Long Con

by Vibrainium



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibrainium/pseuds/Vibrainium
Summary: Sebastian Stan x reader (female MCU actor) have some tension that finally boils over.





	The Long Con

**Author's Note:**

> Copied over from my Tumblr, Plumfondler.

* * *

 

“Oh my god I need a drink,” Chris falls face first into your bed, the last half of his sentence muffled by pillows.

“ _You_  need a drink? Some dude tried to pick me up today,” Anthony says, sitting in the chair by the window. “Is this thing nailed to the…” he mumbles to himself half standing and tugging on the arms of the chair. He shook his head and sat back down.

You’re all in your hotel room at what is your first of several conventions this year; you just started the press tour with most of the cast. You really missed your Avengers- well, mainly one. You can’t help the smile on your face and the heartbeat skip when Sebastian saunters into the room.

Everyone always ended up in your room; you weren’t sure how. Every time you would each get the exact same hotel rooms, but everyone always hung out and met in yours. Lately Sebastian and Chris have taken to acquiring your spare room key to come by whenever they wanted, which of course was always welcome; especially Sebastian.

“Pffft yeah,  **tried**  to pick you up! He got you like two feet off the ground,” Chris says into the bed.

“At least you didn’t have to lift fifty girls in a row for photo ops,” Sebastian says, wrapping his arms around your waist and falling backwards onto the bed next to Chris, taking you down with him.

You squeal and laugh, hitting his arms that held you captive.

“No one’s making you pick up all these ladies, SeaBass. You can say no,” Anthony says.

“No, he’s way too nice. I’m sure if people asked him to take his shirt off for a picture he would,” Scarlett says, perched on the end of the dresser.

“Hey man, if people want my nipples in their picture, who am I to deny that desire,” he says, holding onto you tighter as you squirm.

“Stop squirming and accept your fate!” Sebastian exclaims, throwing his legs around you and holding you still.

Chris laughs at you and you flick his ear. He swats at your hand and grunts.

You surrender and sigh, eliciting a triumphant noise from Sebastian. You hope he can’t feel your heart racing.

 

“So where are we going after the last panel?” Anthony asks, ignoring your shenanigans, “I’m going to need one of those drinks.”

“Well I’m going to need a shower after my second photo op. So many face kisses. So many germs,” Chris rolls onto his back and wipes his hands down his face.

“Yeah I’ll want to shower before we go out,” you say, “I’ve been mingling and I just smell like con.”

Sebastian takes a long, dramatic sniff while pressing his nose to your shoulder.

“You smell amazing, like always,” he mumbles, nuzzling you.

You sigh and shake your head, trying to push away the butterflies in your stomach.  He was too much of a flirt and it killed you.

“Then let’s reconvene here at nine.” Chris says.

Everyone nods their agreements and heads to the door.

Sebastian swipes your spare key card off of the dresser on the way out and holds it up to ask permission to take it. You smile and nod as you all file out the door.

 

 

 

The panel is a particularly rough one. Everyone is making inappropriate comments and innuendo, and every time Sebastian says something remotely suggestive he looks at you and grins. You share a filthy sense of humor, one of the things you loved most about him, but it made for some very sexually frustrated evenings.

A fan asks if you did your own stunts, of which you had done most. They ask you to demonstrate one and of course Sebastian jumps up to volunteer.

The crowd cheers as Sebastian gets down on one knee, preparing for you. With a fist to the floor, he clearly made the decision as to which stunt you were doing, and his posture changes. He is getting into character; you loved watching him do that.

You run at Sebastian, and like the hundred times that you performed the stunt together; he grabs your left leg and you step on his knee with your right foot, swinging your left leg around his neck. Spinning your body around, you pull him sideways to the floor with his head between your thighs.

Everyone screams and claps as you take him down and he chuckles, sending a vibration up your thigh straight to your core. You look down at him and he winks, grabbing your thigh and kissing the inside of it where his face is before helping you up. He’s certainly never done that before.

 

 

 

 

You take a deep breath as soon as you get to your room, trying to calm yourself. You look at your shaky hand and curse at yourself, trying to get a handle on your emotions- and hormones. You look at your phone and see that it is 8:15. You’ll have time for a nice cold shower or two.

Entering the bathroom, you see the giant tub and pause; it would be a shame for it to go unused.

You fill the tub, figuring you’ll soak for twenty minutes, rinse off and have plenty of time before people arrived.

You sigh as your sore muscles submerge into the hot water; it had been a while since you had done that stunt, so you were feeling it. Resting your arms along the top of the tub, you lay your head back on the towel you folded up on the edge. You sigh as your thoughts drift to how crazy Sebastian makes you.

At the panel, you made a comment about your costume being a tight fit, but liking the way it moved with you during action sequences.  The way Sebastian bit his lip at you made you just about soak through your panties.

You close your eyes and sigh, thinking about Sebastian pouncing you on a bed.  You smile to yourself as you imagine him ravishing you, just throwing caution to the wind and taking you.

A hot rush of arousal surges to your core as you think about what you want him to do to you.

Your hand wanders down your body, sliding over your stomach and dipping between your legs.  You bite your lip to suppress a groan as you gently circle your clit, feeling it swell beneath your fingers.

What you wouldn’t give for that man to make you his; for him to bury his face between your thighs and devour you.

You think about his slender fingers that had mindlessly danced on your arm earlier that day. He was always touching you and it drove you mad.

The small touches made your skin tingle, especially when he didn’t seem to be doing it consciously. The big touches- when he would consume you in his arms, lift you up and spin you, or tackle you to a bed- full body contact that aroused you every time.

You think about his hard body pinning you against a wall, kissing your neck. You think about him slamming his cock into you, moaning your name as he fucks you against the wall.

You feel yourself approaching your end and you speed up, gasping and whimpering, no longer caring about being quiet.

Your orgasm washes over you in a powerful wave as his name slips past your lips in a whimper.

“Se _bastian_ …”

 

“ ** _Fuuuck_** ,  _baby_ girl.”

Your eyes fly open and you gasp; Sebastian is standing in the door, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth

You freeze, too mortified to say anything, too shocked to move.

You open your mouth to say something-anything- when you notice his hand. He’s palming an obvious bulge in his jeans as he looks at you almost hungrily. His eyes are dark and he takes a step into the bathroom.

“Can I join you?”

His voice was unlike anything you’ve ever heard come out of him. Low, gruff and immediately turning you on all over again.

 

Still not able to speak, you nod, wide eyed.

 

Sebastian immediately takes his shirt off and you bite your lip.

Your heart is racing from the adrenaline and now the excitement and anticipation is making you lightheaded. Even though he’s undressing you still feel exposed and almost like he’s going to stop and tell you he’s fucking with you.

Then he unbuttons his jeans and pushes them down with his underwear.

“ _Fuck_ ,” you whimper as you see his thick cock bob before hitting his abdomen.

Your heart is racing as he steps out of his shoes; he still hasn’t taken his eyes off of you.

You slide forward in the tub and he steps in behind you, slowly lowering himself.

Sebastian pulls you in his lap between his legs and you feel his hard length pressing into your back; your heart pounds in your ears. He runs his fingers down and up your arms and you shiver as you settle into him. His hot skin on yours is more exhilarating than you could have ever imagined. Sebastian is naked in a fucking bathtub with you; how did this happen so fast?

He cups your cheek and tilts your head to press his lips to yours gently.  Your breath catches as his soft lips mold to yours.

As much as you wanted him to take you savagely, the tender kiss has you reeling. You have been dreaming of his lips for years; having them on yours now is something you want to savor.

Sebastian’s tongue gently parts your lips, sliding against yours slowly; swirling and exploring. You can’t help but moan into his kiss, and he squeezes you when you do.

His hands drift to your breasts, squeezing gently, then rolling your nipples in his fingers. You gasp into his mouth and he moans softly. You barely hear it, but you need more.

You nip at his bottom lip and he lets out a breathy moan, sending a shiver down your spine.

He wraps an arm around your waist and slides his other hand down to your aching pussy.

His fingers run down and up your outer lips gently; with each pass increasing his pressure. Once your hips are lifting into his hand for more, he slides his fingers into your folds. You wish you weren’t in water right now so he could feel how wet he was making you.

You cry out as his fingertips graze your clit, slowly circling until he eventually has you writhing.

“Fuck… Seb,” you whimper as he moans into your neck.

Suddenly he pushes two fingers inside of you, making your hips buck into his hand as you cry out.

Sebastian curls his fingers and finds your g-spot after a few slow strokes. Your body jerks involuntarily as the jolt of pleasure takes you by surprise. Sebastian is kissing your neck and you feel his lips turn up into a smile. He makes a happy noise and starts slow circles on your sweet spot as he rubs your clit with the heel of his hand.

You gasp and tense, trying to grab on to something. Your hands cling to his arm that is still firmly around your waist as the hot pooling of your impending release grows.

“Oh my  _god_ , Seb, I-I can't… take… oh god it’s too much.”

Your words come out as pathetic whimpers, you feel weak and your body trembles as he presses into your g-spot.

“I got you baby,” he whispers into your neck, “you’re alright, I got you,”

His warm, tender voice was gentle but still gave you the sense that you were in good hands; that you could trust him. He knew exactly what he was doing.

“Come for me…” he groans into your neck, his hand and fingers working together faster.

“Oh-OH!” You can’t get anything else out because he’s pushed you over the edge.

You melt into his arms and your entire body trembles as a flash of white hot light streaks across your vision. You close your eyes as he holds you tight while your climax fades.

He slowly withdraws his fingers from the vice grip your twitching pussy has on them and he moans softly.

“Oh my  _god_ ,” you whimper, not able to move.

Sebastian drops soft kisses all along your shoulders and neck, nuzzling you.

“How was that, baby?” He asks, tugging your earlobe gently with his lips.

His voice was thick with lust and it went straight to your core.

“Oh my god,” you whimper again and he chuckles.

“You okay, love?” He asks tenderly, running his fingers up and down your arms.

You nod weakly and slowly turn around in his arms. Resting your hands on his chest, he takes your face in one hand, the other holding your hip.

You just hold your gaze for a minute, searching his eyes. His eyes flit to your lips and he slowly lowers his head to kiss you.

Your heart skips as he deepens the kiss, your slow breaths soon turning into panting.

 

Sebastian lifts a leg and hits the drain plug with his foot, letting the water slowly drain from the tub. Once it was gone you straddled his lap and he rests his hands on your hips, lazily tracing circles on your soft skin. “Sebastian, I need you inside of me,” you breathe as calmly as you possibly can.

He grins and kisses you, holding the back of your head with one hand, and his pulsing cock with the other.

“I’ve dreamed of you saying that for so long…” He breathes, rubbing the swollen head of his cock up and down your dripping slit.

You cry out softly and he pushes himself against your entrance, making you hold your breath.

He looks up at you and bites his lip as you slide forward and let him fill you slowly.

You both take in a sharp breath and your eyes widen as you stretch around his considerable girth, sinking down onto him completely.

“Oooh my god,” Sebastian whispers.

He closes his eyes briefly and takes a deep breath, when he opens them again they meet yours and he slides his hands up your back to hold you closer.

You keep your eyes on his as you slide your hips backwards, halfway off his cock, just to push back onto him.

He moans softly and puts a hand on your hip as you did it again.

“Oh my god you feel incredible,” he moans, furrowing his brow. “So wet for me, baby, so tight.”

You start a slow pace, wanting so badly to fuck him, to ride him senseless, to have him flip you over and pound into you; but the connection you felt when you locked eyes was not something you wanted to let go of. He seemed to have the same thought as his hand on the small of your back guided you slowly over his thick, hot length.

“Sebastian, oh my god you feel so amazing…” you whimper as you swirl your hips with every movement you make into him.

He moans and kisses you, holding your head firmly as his tongue swirls with yours. You move a little faster over him and his breath hitches.

“Oh my god, oh  _god,_  whatever you are doing right now is going to make me cum very soon if you keep it up…” he moaned.

You accept the challenge and keep squeezing his cock with your pussy every time he slides out.

Sebastian moans as you tighten your muscles around him harder.

“Oh god baby, I’m gonna cum.” He whimpers, his body tensing as he tries to hold back.

You grind yourself into him harder with every thrust, rubbing your clit against the base of his cock. You cry out as your second release sneaks up on you, dragging him over the edge with you.

Sebastian cries out and his hips jerk as his hot spurts fill you. He whimpers your name and drops his head into your neck, pressing his lips to your damp skin as his orgasm fades.

You cling to each other, panting and trembling for a minute, letting your heart rate return to normal before moving. Taking slow breaths, you feel his softening length twitch inside of you and you whimper, already dreading the feeling of not having him inside you anymore.

 

Sebastian lifts your head up to look at you. He brushes your damp hair out of your face and smiles, resting his forehead on yours.

“That was amazing,” he breathes, “and so overdue.”

A smile slowly spreads across your face and you bury your face in his neck with a small laugh, nodding in agreement.

“So very overdue,” you sigh. “I’m sorry I didn’t jump on you sooner, I definitely thought about it, as you witnessed,” you mumble into his skin as you leave kisses across his collarbone.

He lifts your head again and kisses you softly.

 

“ _God_  I love you,” he breathes softly, just as there is the abrupt sound of several fists banging on the hotel room door.

You stare at him wide eyed as your heart races. You ignore the knocks and grab his face, kissing him with everything you have.

He smiles when you part; you’re trembling with nervous excitement.

“I love you,” you say, running your fingers through his hair.

He beams at you and kisses you again.

Continued pounding.

“Fuck.  _People_ ,” you groan, dropping your head on his shoulder with a laugh.

He lifts you gently from his lap, slipping out of you and making you groan.

You grab a robe and rush to the door.

 

 

“Sorry guys, I… fell asleep in the tub,” you say nervously as you open the door.

“Oh my god you old person,” Anthony says, walking into your room past you.

“Where’s Seb? He didn’t answer when I called, figured he was here already.” Chris asks.

You definitely didn’t think this through.

 

Sebastian then steps into the room in his rumpled clothes, his sweaty sex hair all over the place. His face is sheepish and you laugh at yourself.

“Oh… my god,” Anthony says.

“Fell asleep in the tub my ass,” Scarlett says, raising an eyebrow, looking from you to Sebastian.

“YES. OH MY GOD YES,” Chris cries, falling to his knees. “FINALLY! THEY FINALLY FUCKED!”

You look at Chris wide-eyed and he laughs, clapping.

“You all owe me money!” He says, jumping to his feet.

“I’ll just buy your drinks tonight,” Anthony says.

“You guys get a pass. We’re going out. You two stay,” Scarlett says, pointing at you.

You turn to look at Sebastian who smiles and nods.

“Well alright, we’ll see you tomorrow!” You say, ushering everyone out the door.

 

Sebastian laughs as you close the door and spin around. He’s on you in a second, and you let out a relieved whimper; you had been desperately needing his body touching yours since the second it wasn’t.

His lips find yours and his hands slide into the top of your robe, caressing your skin. You sigh as his tongue meets yours and he’s suddenly lifting you and taking you to the bed.

Sebastian laid you down and untied the robe, letting it fall open. He pulls back to take you in and he exhales slowly.

You smile bashfully and tug on his shirt, getting him to take it off. Sebastian rolls off the bed and stands, undressing again before returning to your side.

 

“Is it real? Is this really happening? Do I really have you here?” he says softly.

You bite your lip and hold his face in your hands, “Oh you really have me. Just you try getting rid of me, Stan,” you grin.

“ _Never_ ,” he breathes, dropping his head to kiss your lips once more and is soon descending your body.

Sebastian kisses down your neck to your breasts, taking them in his hands as he kneels between your legs. He squeezes you gently, pushing your breasts together and running his thumbs over your nipples. You gasp and arch your back and he continues kissing down your body.

He runs his hands up your thighs and grabs your hips pushing you down into the bed as he nuzzles his face between your legs.

You bite your lip as he kisses up and down your slit, moaning as licks a stripe from entrance to clit, his lips surrounding your bundle of nerves and sucking softly.

You cry out and bury your fingers in his hair as he starts to flick his tongue over your increasingly swollen bud, moaning as your wetness rolls down his chin.

“You taste so fucking good,” he breathes, kissing up and down the creases of your legs, right before diving back into your dripping cunt.

“Seb, oh god,” you choke out, writhing beneath him.

He moans and makes circles on your clit with the tip of his tongue. You feel your release coiling tighter deep in your belly and you whimper, your legs starting to tremble.

Just minutes later he has you crying out and falling over the edge. His bright blue eyes look up to you and watch you fall apart. You cry out his name as your entire body shudders and the light pressure of his tongue resting on your pulsing clit drags out your orgasm.

Sebastian crawls up your body and wraps you in his arms.

“I love you,” he whispers, stroking your hair and looking into your eyes.

Your heart pounds, not used to those words from his lips. You take his face in your hand and smile.

“I am still having a hard time processing that,” you admit.

He laughs and nuzzles you.

“I’m having this strange, new problem where I had been struggling for god knows how long, with just wanting you to fucking throw me against the wall and pound me through it, but having you here, I just…”

“Want to slow everything down?” he finishes for you.

You give him a shy smile and nod.

“No… me too,” he grins, holding your face and kissing you.

Sebastian nuzzles your face with his, “I am overjoyed that this is finally happening and I just want to show you how I feel. Buuuut then I also want to hold you down and make you scream,” he grins.

You whimper and he grins, rolling on top of you and pinning you down.

“Lucky for us… we have all night.”


End file.
